A Zanessa Story from my Youtube account
by love2sing101
Summary: I made Zanessa stories on Youtube as ilovestagedoor but that account accidentily got delted and now im zanessacutestcouple and havent had time to upload all videos so heres the episodes for those of you who didnt see it! :
1. Chapter 1: Episode 32

**OK so read the summary please! This is ep.32 from my youtube account for those people who didn't see it!**

_A Zanessa Story ep.32 Girl Next Door_

**Previously: Sabine (Corbin's cousin) called Corbin up but it wasn't really her! It was her twin sister. Corbin was confused so Sabine and her sister told Corbin to meet them at the beach. What will happen? Find out now!**

(At The Beach)

Sabine:-finishes up-So basically I was at my friends house while Maya here (points to Sabine's twin) was pretending to be me!

Corbin: OK I THINK I get it now! So Maya how come Ive never met you before?

Maya: Because I was always away at boarding school. But now I was on break so we told our Dad that I was going to stay with a friend from school that was visiting to work on a project while Sabine went to see you!

C: OH! So why did you two switch?

M: Because Sab's (Sabine's nickname) was ALSO staying a couple a minutes from our one friends house! So we just switched!

C: OK! I get it! But Maya that doesn't explain why you were so mean to me and my friends!

M: Yeah I'm sorry about that I was just nervous since I didn't really know how Sabine would act since I was always away while she was here so I figured it was just best to be mean. I didn't have any other choice!

S: -sarcastic- Gee thanks sis!

M: Well Sorry! And I'm really sorry to you and your friends too Corbin!

C: Its OK guys! And don't worry i wont tell your dad! Ill leave that up to you guys! Now why don't you call your dad and your friend to tell them you can stay over at the cast's house!

S & M: OK!

(They go back to the house & Corbin goes into explain what happened to the cast while Sabine and Maya wait outside)

C: Hey guys! You remember my little cousin Sabine?

Ash: Yeah! She wasn't very nice!

C: yeah I know! well it turns out she has a twin!

HSM cast: WHAT!?

(Corbin explains what happened)

V: Oh OK! Well they must be cold outside let them in!

(Corbin calls them in)

C: OK guys this is Sabine- the real one- and this is Maya! pointing to them

S: -laughs at the cast confused faces- You can tell us apart by I always wear my hair up and Maya always wears her hair down!

L: -laughs- Ok! That would help! Thanks!

M: OK so Sabine this is-pointing to everyone- Lucas or Luc, Ashley or Ash, Monique/Mo or Momo, and the lovely Zanessa!

(everyone laughs)

Z: Actually its just im Zac

V: And im vanessa or nessa

A: Or nesquick!

M: And who could forget the cutie Lilly! Zac and Nessas **adopted **daughter

S: Awww! Shes so cute! Can I hold her?

V: Ummm (shoots Zac a "what should I say" look)

Z: Sure if shell take you! (zac and v smile)

S: Thank you! (goes over to Lilly) HI Lilly my names Sabine can I hold you?

Lilly: NO! Only Mommy and Daddy hold me! (snuggles closer to V in fear)

**AN: Shes on Vs lap on the coach**

V: Oh sorry Sabine!

S: Its ok! Maybe I could try again later!?

**OK so that was the end of my youtube ep.32 and ep. 33 will come out on fanfic soon! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 33

1**Ok so as I said in the summary this is Ep..33 from my YouTube account! (ilovestagedoorr)**

_Previously: Sabine and Maya met the gang and explained what happened w/ the switch! Sabine asked to hold Lilly but Lilly didn't want_ _her to. _

V: Oh im sorry Sabine she really doesn't like to be held much!

A: Yeah she wont even let one of us points to the gang except Zanessa hold her a lot! She only likes Nessa and Zac!

S: Oh its ok! So...sorry to ask but where can me and Maya stay?

C: Oh. I didn't really think about that! Mmm...well Lilly's in theguest room and Gabby is in Lilly's room. V what about your room?

M: That's Lilly's room!

V: Its ok! Gaby is spending the night with my mom and Stella so one of them can stay in Lilly's room.

Z: Or one in Lilly's room and one in the guest room. Lilly can sleep with us? Right V?

V: OK! So Sabine, Maya come on and ill show you your rooms! stands up still holding Lilly

S & M: OK!!!!

V: Here Zac you got Lils?

Z: Yeah trys to take Lilly from V

L: NOOOO!!! Mommy hold me!

V: No sweetie go to Daddy I have to show Sabine and Maya their rooms

L: Ok! But Daddy you ll keep me warm like Mommy right?

Z: laughs & takes Lilly Of course princess! kisses top of her head as she snuggles closer

V: OK! Well Sabine, Maya- follow me!

S: as they walk up the stairs So Lilly's not yours?

M: hits Sabine Sab! That's so rude to ask!

V: No its ok! No she's actually Zac's little cousin but her Mom left and her dad died so me and Zac adopted her!

S: OH! And your comfortable with her calling you Mom and Dad?

V: Yeah! Well she actually kind of asked us and we thought it was cute so we didnt mind!

S: So do you and Zac ever plan to have kids??

V: We had one but something happened. tears up

S: dosen't notice V tearing up What happened?

V: My sister Stella pushed me into the pool and I accidently hit the side and killed the baby!

S: OH THAT'S HORRIBLE!!!

V: breaks down crying and runs to the bathroom and locks herself in

S: OH im sorry! I should keep my mouth closed!

M: yeah you should! Now lets go get Zac!

runs downstairs as Maya try's to get V to come out

S: out of breath Zac...go...see...Vanessa...crying...locked...herself...in...bathroom...I...asked...her...about...the lost baby!

**OOOO so what will happen next? Will V be ok? Find out on AZS ep.34!**


	3. Chapter 3: Episode 34

**Hey Guys! Kat here! Sorry this story soooo long to come out! The site had technical difficulties then I got really busy! Srrzs! But here it is! Enjoy! And comment plz!**

_Previously: V told Sabine how she lost the baby (Stella pushed her in pool & she hit the side). Sabine said that was horrible and V broke down crying and locked herself in the bathroom. Sabine went to get the gang while Maya tryed to get V 2 come out!_

A: Whoah! Slow down there Sabine! All we got was V bathroom and locked. What did Maya decide to play a prank and lock V in the bathroom then lock the key?

(Everyone laughed remembering the pranks kids could pull)

S: (angry) NOOOO! I told her it was horrible she lost something dear to her and she broke down crying and locked herself in the bathroom (under her breath but everyone hears) The big drama queen!

M: -angry- SABINE! How could you say that? It's probably a very sensitive subject!

S: (realizes how V must feel) Oh sorry I guess I wasn't thinking!

C: yeah you weren't now well stay here while Zac you go get V!

Everyone: OK! (starts running upstairs)

Maya: Vanessa im so sorry for what my sister said! Will you please forgive us?

V: (to in shock as the memories come flooding back)

**AN: Italics will be memories**

_Z: (as V comes out from the doctors office) So what is it? A stomic flu? Are you ok!?_

_V: No (face white)_

_Z: Then what is it! Your not...(realizes) your pregnant aren't you?_

_V: (nods and tears roll down her cheeks) Im sorry 4 ruining your life (starts to run away but Zac pulls her back onto his lap)_

_Z: No V! This only makes my life better not worse!_

_V: (smiles at him w/ tears in her eyes) Really?_

_Z: Really! (Smiles reassuringly)_

_V: But were so young your only 19 and im only 18!_

_**AN: At this time it wasnt near their birthdays yet**_

_Z: I know! I know! (Wipes Vs tears and strokes her hair) But we can handle it!_

_V: I love you Zac!_

_Z: I love you too! Now come on lets go celerbrate!_

_V: OK! How about ice cream?_

_Z: (laughs) anything 4 u Baby V!_

_(In the car-V is sitting in the passenger seat looking and rubbing her stomach)_

_Z: (notices this and smiles) V your gonna make a great mom! (Leans ovr and kisses her cheek)_

_V: (smiles) and your gonna make a greeat dad! (Turns his head and kisses him)_

_Z: (pulls away and starts the car)_

_V: Zac? Can we not tell the cast about this for a while?_

_Z: Yeah I was thinking that too! It might be a good idea!_

**OK guys sorry 4 another AN but I changed this to fit in some drama in my story! Sorry!**

_(End of Flashback)_

Z: (knocks on door) V let me in please! (Hears shuffiling feet)

V: (still crying) OK im coming!

Z: (turns to Maya) So what did Sabine ask her about anywazs?

M: She told Maya and me about loosing the baby and Sabine opened her big mouth and said it was horrbile!

Z: Oh thats ok! Its just very emotional 4 V! And can I please ask you don't tell the cast! We kinda didnt tell them yet!

M: Sure! Im gonna go (V opens the door and Maya goes downstairs)

**OK so not a cliffy this time! Next chapter will be out tonight! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 35

1_Previously: V opened the bathroom door for Zac. (Sorry don't know what 2 say except read last story for more details!)_

**New thing! Im trying to write these in different peoples points of views (POV) so ill start with zac this chapter and mb lilly next chapter!**

_**Zac's POV**_

I stood there looking at my wife-which was another thing the cast didn't know about since we eloped-in tears and distressed and reached out to comfort her.

Z: baby V! Im sorry! Its very hard for you! I know! But look your ok! And we have Lilly now!

I kissed the top of her head and craddled her in my arms and slowly sank down to the floor to lean against the counter 4 support pulling V down with me. She slowly smiled ehr beautiful smile that I fell in love with.

V: I know! Im sorry! It was just hard! Ok now! (Wipes her tears) Lets go downstairs now!

Z: Ok babe!

As we were walking down the stairs I stole a kiss and thought how happy I was that she was happy and we were married and even though no one knew we adopted Lilly and she was like our daughter which brought us closer!

C: So V what was the matter?

Z: Nothing! Right V?

I asked lacing my fingers with hers as she smiled up at me

V: Right! We were just...ummm...putting on a little show for your entertainment! Right Sabine and Maya? As a joke?

Me and V looked at them with pleading eyes not wanting our secrets to get out right now. Finally after what seemed forever Sabine spoke up softly.

S: Yeah a joke!

M: and we got you good didnt you!?

Everyone laughed and I looked at V with relief.

C: OK now lets play a game or something!

A: I know well play I Never!

M: yeah me and ash can have real drink and you guys can have (thinks for a minute) energy drinks!

Z: Ok im in! How bout you V?

I asked looking at my wifes face which looked excited.

V: Sure!

Everyone: Were in!

A: (grabs the drinks) ok but sabine and maya I brought you guys juice since energy drinks are bad for you!

S & M: (at the same time) OK!

Sab: OK I never (clears throat and whispers) had sex

Everyone laughed lightly and everyone took a sip except Ash,Mo, me and V. Realizing everyone was looking at us we blushed!

A: Awww! The 2 kinda babies of the group did it!!! Aww theyre growin up to fast!

Me and V blushed more this time!

Mo: OK lets stop embarassing them! I never...lets see...oo got engaged

Everyone took a drink except me and V who tried to conceal it by looking at Lilly who was sleeping on the coach.But then when we looked back we knew everyone knew we didnt take a sip of our drinks. Our secret was out!

**Ok! Ooo cliffy! Next episode should be out tommorow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Episode 36

1**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to come out! I was gonna put this in Lillys POV but it will be different people! Sorry again! And I have major writers block! HELP PLEASE!!!**

_Recap: The cast were playing " I Never". __**Quick AN: ppl asked whats : "I never" it's a game where you play with alcohol or energy drinks (depends on age which drink). The 1 person says for ex. I never had a cat then everyone takes a sip if they didnt! Got it! Good! **__So anywz Mo said " I never got engaged" and __**CLARIFYING THINGS HERE PLEASE READ:**__ everyone took a sip ezcept Zanessa. They looked over at lilly who was sleeping on the coach but looked back at everyones questioning glances. Everyone knew Zanessa didnt take a sip of their drinks!_

_**Ash's POV**_

After a while I just couldnt take it anymore so I blurt out, "WAIT! You GUYS GOT ENGAGED AND NEVER TOLD US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Now I was confused and a little angry.

Z: Uhhhh we kinda uhhh -clears his throat and whispers but everyone hears- eloped about 2 months ago!

AND V DIDNT TELL ME! Was the angry though that ran through my head.

M: **Srry another quick AN from now on I will put M 4 mo and ma for maya!** OK I admit I'm a little bit angry you kept it private but thats great guys!

V: Thanks! -looks at ash waiting for her 2 say something w/ pleading eyes-

I saw the pleading "please 4give me look V gave me and I knew right then and there I could never stay mad at her 4 long! So I spoke up.

A: CONGRATS guys! But is it offical? B/c I read somewhere when you elope its not always offical you just want to feel closer to each other.

V: No not offical

Z: Yep so were still bf and gf we just did that so we can feel closer in our relationship.

M: Thats great! So Zac u gonna ask nessa 2 marry u soon?

**Zac's POV**

I blushed knowing she had asked the question I asked myself every day.

Z: No not right now were not ready.

A: Oh cute! So lets get on with the game! -gets up and stretches-

But before I turned around from stretching my legs I head a small cry and turned around to see everyone crowding around Lilly.

**Lilly's POV**

I had a really bad nightmare where some evil person took me away from my mommy and daddy and I was screaming at them but they just stood there . I woke up screaming but realized it was just a dream. But it was so real I started crying then everyone crowded around me. "MOMMY! DADDY!" I cried and everyone tried to pick me up but I just wanted my mommy and daddy so I did something I don't normally do! I started screaming and kicked my legs but forgot about my sore leg except for when I felt the pain shoot through me then I cried harder. Then auntie ashley came to my rescue.

A: GUYS!! DON'T CROWD HER! Let zac and nessa through she only obviously wants one of them!

Everyone stepped back to give mommy and daddy some space to see me. I cried out "Mommy" and held out my hands for her to pick me up. She did and I snuggled closer knowing that Mommy would always make it better.

**Sorry for the short chapter and annoying Authors Notes! Nxt 1 out soon! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Episode 37

1**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to come out! I couldnt think of an idea! I had onen but then lost it! But got this one! Lol So if u have any ideas E-MAIL ME PLEASE!!!!**

_Lilly's POV_

I sat there in my mommy's arms as she cuddled me and stroked my hair asking about my dream. I remained silent for a while just enjoying the feeling of being in my Moms arms. I was about to respond when Uncle Corbin's cousin Sabine cut in.

S: here Vanessa,Zac maybe I could hold Lilly and see if shell tell me. Since Im closer to her age and all.

My mom looked at me for an answer and I just cuddled closer with my head on her chest and whispered, "Mommy". Everyone heard that. I was sure. Since they all looked like they understood. Just then my dad spoke up.

Z: Sabine Lilly really only likes Van to hold her when shes scared or tired. So maybe it's best if you don't. Im sorry.

Sabine didnt hear. Or maybe she didnt want to because next thing I know shes taking me from my mom and bringing me upstairs to talk to me. I was scared. I only liked to have my mommy when I was scared because she would hold me tight and whisper in my ear "its ok" and snuggle me closer. Daddy did that to but there was just something about my Mommy that she made me feel more safe. I came out of my shock and started crying in fear calling for "MOMMY!" I closed my eyes wanting it to all be a bad dream. All I heard was uncle corbin.

C: SABINE! LET LILLY GO!!!!!!!!! (Zanessa starts to get up and run upstairs when Corbin stops them) No guys! Stay here! Give them a minute. If u don't hear any screaming its fine..

We arrived at my bedroom where Mommy and Daddy told me Sabine was staying while I slept with them. Sabine set my so I would stand up but my leg still was hurt so I just fell down on the floor. She yelled at me to get up but I couldnt so I just shook my head. She sighed and put her hands on her hip saying "OK!" But then she said this:

S: "Listen you spoiled brat. Everyone loves Maya but dosent pay attention to me. So theyre gonna forget about Maya when they thank me for getting you to talk about your little "nightmare."

I finally got up enough courage to find my voice and talk.

L: Please bring me back to Mommy. Ill tell her about my nightmare.

S: NO! tell ME!

L: NO! Only Mommy understands.

S: STOP!

**Sabines POV**:

OK I finally realized that screaming at this 2 year old would not help people stop fawning over Maya. It was a sister-sister problem that I would have to deal with. So I decided to apoligize to lilly.

S: Lilly im sorry! I was just mad at my sister and took it out on you! Please forgive me?

I bent down to the little girl and pulled her on my lap.

L: Yweah. Can I please go to my Mommy?

I laughed think how cute she was.

S: Sure! But could you please not mention this?

**Lilly POV**

I was confused but said ok. She helped me up and carried me back to my mommy and daddy nad apologized . Mommy and daddy said it was ok. Sabine handed me to Daddy who I loved but only wanted mommy. I was tired and now my stomach and ear hurt. I started squirming in daddy hands hoping he would give me to mommy. But mommy just looked at me and started to walk away.

**Zac POV**

I understood Lilly wanted Vanessa and I understood since when I was little and tired I always wanted my mom. So I was confused when Vanessa got up and left. I pulled her with my free arm the other supporting Lilly. I whispered, "she wants you not me"

V: (whispers back) I know Ill be right back im going to get her some juice.

I was relieved. I thought she was gonna say Lilly needed to learn to be comforted by me for when she wasnt there. Lilly did already though. So I sighed of relief and whispered ok.

**Vanessa's POV**

I knew from when me and Zac got done whispering that me leaving- even for a second- wasnt gonna work for lilly. She wanted to cling to me. I knew. I was always like that when I was 2-clinging to my mom when I was tired. So I took her squirming out of Zacs arms and she immediately settled down. I smiled thinking how cute she was. She still looked like she needed some reassurance other then me just holding her. So I decided to talk to her in a soothing voice.

V: (softly) Come on Lils lets go pick out some juice for you.

L: OK!

We went in the kitchen and opened the fridge.

V: So lils what juice do you want?

L: apple jwice!

I laughed at her cute little baby voice she slipped into sometimes and tried to put her down to pour her some juice.

**Lilly POV**

Mommy tried to set me down but I just wanted to be held by her. "Mommy", I said, "pwz don't put me down. Mommy laughed and kissed the top of my head and shifted me to her side while she got me juice. We sat down at the table with me in her lap while I drank my juice.

V: So how is your leg Lils?

She must have noticed how I flinched everytime she would run her hand down near my sore spot on my leg even though she never touched it.

L: It still hwuts and so does my ear.

V: Oh ok!

She gets up with me clinging 2 her and she gives me my medicine.

**Later that night in Zanessas bed w/ Lilly-Vanessas POV**

I woke up at 2am with lilly crying softly. Not wanting to wake Zac I picked her up and led her to the hallway where I sat down and leaned against the wall and asked her whats wrong.

L: My tummy and my ear really hurts. Im sorry mommy.

V: no its ok baby girl. Just tell me next time right away when its hurt ok?

L: OK!

Just then Zac came out to the hallway and asked whats wrong. I said Lilly had an earache and was giving herself a stomachache by crying .

**Zac POV**

I wanted to help but Lilly only wanted Vanessa. Vanessa stood up and went downstairs to get pain medicine for Lilly. I followed her helplessely. The only time Lilly let me hold her was when Vanessa told her firmly to let me hold her while she got the ear drops ready. I took the time to whisper into her ear.

Z: Lilly I love you. And I know you want Mommy but Mommys tired so can you please let me help you.

Lilly simply shook her head no with tears in her eyes and I understood.

**Vanessa POV**

I overheard zac and lillys convo and sighed knowing this **was gonna **be a long night for me. But I understood. And I told Zac.

V: Zac its ok! I know you wanna help and think I shouldnt take all the responsibility but I understand. Im not mad at you for that. Besides it gives me a chance to get closer to her like (whispers) like she was our own daughter.


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 38

1**Hey guys! Or should I say Lily and Angel since you guys are really the only ones that know what these stories are! LOL Sorry it took so long to come out but as I told Lils I was really busy but now every things winding down and I have a snow day so here it is!**

**Zac POV**

I looked up guiltily. I hadn't meant for Vanessa to overhear my conversation w/ Lilly. But she smiled.

V: You know I love how you want to help but think back to when you were 2 years old.

She saw me concentrate and think back.

V: Now put yourself in Lils position with a headache, stomachache, a sore leg and an ear ache. Who's the first person you would go to?

I was starting to realize her point.

Z: My mom.

I answered shifting Lilly in my arms.

V: Yes all the times you were sick you wanted your mom probably. At least most of the tine. So who's Lilly's mom?

Was she talking about her or Lilly's real mom?

Z: Well I guess you now.

V: Exactly

She finished swiftly taking Lilly out of my arms and giving her some medicine.

Z: OK your right. I'm sorry. So you sure you don't mind?

V: Not at all baby now go back to bed !

I felt a little better now. I leaned down and gave Vanessa and Lilly a kiss. I didn't want to feel like I was forcing Lilly on Nessa especially since it was my idea to adopt her. But V loves Lilly like our own daughter so I guess it's ok.

**Lilly POV**

I watched Mommy and Daddy talk with each other with dreary eyes. Finally, Mommy gave me my medicine and took me to the coach. She spoke to me softly.

V: Hey sweetheart. I know you still don't feel good but the medicine will make you feel better ok?

L: Ok mommy.

She started stroking my hair and we fell asleep on the coach with me resting on top of her, my head on her chest.

**Morning- Ash POV**

I came down the stairs with Jared right behind me and the first thing I saw was Nessa and Lilly lying together with Nessa awake.

A: Hey Nessv!

I squealed. Happy that everything in my life was going well.

V: Shhh! Please be quiet! I finally got Lilly to sleep! But morning!

Suddenly I felt my usual wave of morning sickness smelling breakfast. **AN:She is now 2 ½ months pregnant**

A: Oh sorry! Hold on! Wave of nausea coming!

We both laughed.

**Vanessa POV**

As Ash left the room with Jared running after her Zac came down rubbing his eyes.

V: Morning baby!

Z: Morning! You sleep ok?

He asked taking Lilly from me and giving me a quick kiss.

V: Not really. Lilly kept waking me up but surprisingly im not tired.

Z: oh well im gonna go put lilly to bed so you can go get some breakfast.

I smiled. He was so sweet and caring. What would I do without him?

V: i will thanks

**Zac POV**

As soon as I put Lilly down in mine and Vanessa's bed I went downstairs to find Ashley and Vanessa squealing in the kitchen.

Z: Ok so what is it this time?

They both giggled.

V: Well me ash and mo are going to take Sabine and Maya shopping so will you stay here with Lilly please?

This was the perfect plan for Nessa. She needed some time to spend with the girls not worrying about Lilly.

Z: Sure it's perfect! I'll even give you money to spend like I was there.

A: Well someone is happy he doesn't have to go !

We all laughed.

Z: No just looking out 4 my girl.

I joked around.

V: Aww baby. Thank you!

She kisses my cheek. Then we heard Lilly crying and we all sighed. Including Ashley.

V: Ignore her for a while she'll get tired and go back to sleep.

That was a good idea. Until ash decided now was the time to go into her morning half-asleep mood swings.

A: Ness why did you ever decide to have kids?

V: -annoyed- I DIDN'T she ADOPTED remember Ash?

I could tell V was a little stressed out. I didn't blame her she barely got 2 hours of sleep last night. So I decided to go get Lilly.

Once I got upstairs I opened the door to find Lilly on the floor crying and rushed over to her.

Z: LILLY! What's wrong? Are you ok !!?

I rushed over to her and held her in my lap.

L:-sobbing- me -sob- try to -sob- walk-sob- but-sob- I fell-loud sobs-

Poor Lilly. And all this time we just thought she wanted attention.

Z: oh its ok lils ! Were sorry.

L: its ok I love you daddy !

Z: I love you too Lils !

**The next morning in Zanessa's bed-Zac POV still**

I woke up with Vanessa in my arms and Lilly in her arms. She was still asleep so I kissed her gently to wake up.

V: -smiles lightly- Morning- raspy voice-

She looked horrible. I mean she was beautiful but her face was pale her eyes were red and bloodshot and when I took her hands they felt cold.

Z: V your sick. And don't argue with me because your pale, your eyes are red, your hands are cold and -places hand on forehead- you face is hot.

V: I know. I don't feel that well. -smiles weakly-

She was beautiful even when she was sick. I leaned down and kissed her .

Z: You are gonna stay in bed today V no arguments.

V: Ok thanks Zac! I love you!

Z: I love you to.

She got up with Lilly in her arms to let me up.

**Ok sorry it's so short! Any ideas!? Message me!**


	8. Chapter 8: Episode 39

1**Sorry for the interruption but I would like to say sorry about my last statement that really only Lily and Angel read my story then **xoxoMISS STACExoxo **posted a very nice comment making me realize that some other ppl view my stories. Thanks so much! Miss Stace! And thank to Lily: LilyTaylor5 for this story idea!**

**Later That Night When Vanessa Feels Better in the living room watching TV w/ the rest of the cast with Lilly switching Zac and Vanessa's lap**: (Zac POV

A: So guys what movie do you want to watch?

C: The Notebook

Did Corbin forget Lilly was 2? I mean sure he's my best friend but sometimes he's so stupid.

V: Lilly is still awake! And so is Sabine and Maya!

C: Oh right

A: How about Enchanted?

L: Sounds Good.

C: To Girly!

M: No it's not

C: Is to!

A: V what do you think?

V: I don't think it's to girly! What about you Zac?

I really didn't care. And I liked the movie Enchanted as weird as that may sound.

Z: I'm good with anything!

A: See it's settled!

C: Hey! That's not fair! Zac will do anything to please V!

Well he's right. I liked to please V but that wasn't a crime!

Lilly started to squirm in V's arms. What was with Lilly? She seemed bothered.

Z: (receiving Lily on his lap) So? What's wrong with that! And besides Lilly is only 2 she can't watch most movies. And trust me she's not leaving!

C: (grumpy) Fine!

Wow! Not much of a fight!

**They Watch The Movie and Lilly falls asleep on Zac's lap**

V: Ok guys were going to put Lilly to bed!

A: ok!

Maya (Ma): Yeah Sabine and I are going to bed also! Night everyone!

All: Night!

Once Sabine and Maya went to bed and me and V put Lilly in our bed we come back downstairs to find Ashley and the gang playing what looked like a spin-the-bottle game.

Z: Spin the bottle Ash?

I looked at her like "what were you thinking?"

A: Yeah except if it lands on you you have to answer a question one of us ask.

Oh, well that didn't seem to harmful.

A: You guys wanna play?

I looked at V and she nodded and we sat down on the floor with the rest of the gang.

A: V you spin first.

She spun and it landed on me.

V: I really don't have any questions for Zac. What should we do Ash?

A: We'll pass it to the person to your left. Which would be me.

Oh god. Who knew what kind of question Ash would ask.

V: Ok

A: Ok Zac! Do you want you and V to have kids of your own?

Well I did but I was a little afraid to ask Nessa that question.

Z:-stutters- Uhhh yes!

A: Soon?

What were the rules again? Does it say u cant ask more then 1 question per person. Wait. They're were no rules. Shit.

Z: -quietly- Yes.

After a while we all went to bed. But V stopped me as I was about to open the door to our room.

V: Zac do you really want a kid soon?

I couldn't lie to her.She'd figure me out. So I answered truthfully and quickly.

Z: Yes but I'm ok if you don't

She smiled and gave me a kiss.

V: We could try. How about that?

Really!? Omg! I was so happy! So I kissed her.

Z: I cant wait!

She smiled. That night Lilly got sick. She threw up and had a fever. Vanessa and I were up all night. V couldn't go back to sleep so she went to the mall after I convinced her I could handle Lilly. I went up 2 check on Lilly who was asleep. I opened the door and she was awake.

_Z: _hey Lils! Come on let's go get you something to eat.

I tried to pick her up but she wouldn't come.

L: Mommy!

Oh no.

Z: Mommies not here.

**Sorry it's so short. My family went sking and now I have 2 go 2 bed! Nxt 1 longer and out tmrw! Promise!**


	9. Chapter 9: Episode 40

1**OMG! 40 episodes! What have I gotten myself into:P Sorry this chapter is late and probably be a little shortened because I got piled on with homework. Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday as promised because my computer's acting really dumb so I don't know how long it will hold up. Like 4 some reason it wont let me open Word for more then like 5 seconds w/o freezing up. Don't worry though I will still upload stories! I will have 2 use another program!**

**Zac POV**

Z: Come on Lils lets go downstairs so you can take your medicine.

I tried to pick her up but she screamed and kicked her legs.

L: Mommy!

Uh-Oh.

Z: Mommy's not here right now. You have to settle for me.

I tried 2 talk 2 her in my most soothing voice that I use on V when she's upset but it didn't work. She just kept crying and kicking her sore leg which caused her to cry more. I sighed and left the room to call V.

V:-on phone- Hey baby! What's up?

I laughed. I will never get used to caller ID.

Z: Hey babe im sorry but Lilly is throwing a fit and she wont let me take her downstairs to give her medicine. And I don't want you to come home you should enjoy your day.

V: OK put me on the phone with Lilly.

Maybe this would work.

Z: ok! Hold on!

I walked back into mine and Nessa's room and told Lilly Mommy was on the phone.

L: (on phone sniffling) Mommy?

V: Hey sweetie are you being good for Daddy?

L: I want you Mommy.

V: I know sweetie but you have to like Daddy 2!

L: NO! I want you Mommy!

V: LILLY TAYLOR EFRON stop screaming! I love u but be good 4 daddy or you will not be allowed to go to see Stella and cousin Gaby tomorrow!

**An: I 4got bout Gaby so lets just say shes staying at Gina and Greg (Vs parents)** **house while Sabine and Maya are there!**

L: OK mommy! I'll be good.

V: Thank you sweetie. But why don't you like Daddy?

L: Cause he don't hold me as much as you!

V: Awww sweetie he will! OK?I love you! Be good for Daddy ok!?

L: OK bye Mommy. Love you

V: Love you too sweetie now give me to Daddy.

Lilly smiled and gave me the phone.

V: Hey babe! Just try to hold her more please. It makes her feel loved.

Hold her? Why didn't I think of that!?

Z: Ok thanks babe! See you when you get home! Bye Love you!

V: Love you too! Bye!

After we hung up I put my phone in my pocket and sat on the bed next to Lilly.

Z: Lilly I love you.

L: I love you too Daddy!

She reached her arms out for me to hold her. I picked her up.

Z: You feel better princess or do u still want medicine?

L: I fweel better thank ywo Daddy!

**AN: Lilly still talks like a baby!**

I carried her downstairs. We watched the Suite Life on TV for a while and she just sat on my lap. Then V and the girls came home. I sprang up and sat Lilly on the coach and went over to kiss V. I couldn't help it. I was just so happy that Lilly likes me now! So I ran over gave V a big hug and a long passionate kiss. She returned it for a while then pulled away smiling.

V: Whoa! What was that for?!-laughs-

Z: Nothing just happy! Had a good day w/ Lils!

V: That's good!

L: MOMMY!!!! You home!

V walked over to the coach and picked Lilly up.

V: Yes sweetie I am! How was ur day w/ Daddy?

L: Good! I love Daddy!

I smiled and took Lilly from Vs arms and kissed her forehead.

Z: I love you too princess!

A: So cute! Come on were watching HSM 2!

We watched HSM 2 then went to bed.

**Next Morning at Gina and Greg's house-**

We arrived at V's parents house and I immediately got out of the car and picked up Lilly. She could walk but only a short distance. Stella and Gaby came out and hugged V and I. We went inside and V's mom Gina came rushing up to us magazine in hand. She hugged us.

G: -shows Zanessa the magazine- Did you see this?

I took the magazine and read it outloud.

Z:-reading magazine- ZANESSA HAS A SECRET! Vanessa apparently secretly got pregnant. The other day she and the other HSM girls Ashley Tisdale and Monique Coleman were spotted shopping when Vanessa's phone rang and it was her daughter. She was saying to be good for Daddy (zac) and that she loves her! Apparently her daughter's name is Lilly. Hmmm????!!! More information is coming soon! Article by: Lisa Simmons

**AN: I made that up**

V: That sucks! How did they hear me? I didnt see any papers around!

I threw the magazine to the ground angrily.

Z: Forget it. Next interview either of us have we'll just tell them the truth about Lilly

G: That sounds good! Now you'll be back at 6 for Lilly right!?

V: Yep! Thanks Mom! Bye!

We went back to the empty house. Ash and Mo were at interviews and Lucas and Corbin we shooting movies. Now was the perfect time to talk to V privately. I took her hand and pulled her to the coach and we sat down.

Z: V I need to talk to you. And I had to wait till we were alone.

V: Did I do something wrong? -nervous-

Z: No your perfect. I love you.

I gave her a quick kiss for reassurance.

V: Thats good now what is it?

Z: you know how the other night how I admitted I wanted a kid of my own?!

V: Yeah?

Z; Well I know you said we could try later but I want to try now.

V: wow! That was unexpected. But really!? I mean I guess I do too but were not even legally married yet.

Z: I know. But I promise we'll get married someday. But PLEASE can we try for kids like sometime in the NEAR NEAR future!?

She sat there and thought for a while. Then she smiled and looked at me.

V: If your ready I'm ready!

Now I was excited! I started kissing her passionately and after a while led her to the bedroom.

**AN: I think you know what happens! ;) -wink- LOL**

A Few Weeks Later-Zac POV

I took Vanessa to the doctors because she kept getting sick the past couple of weeks and she took a pregnancy test that came out positive.We came to confirm it. We had just got the results and were headed to her mom's to pick up Lilly. I was happy. Vanessa was pregnant. 2 ½ months actually. But the doctor said she didn't know cause the morning sickness doesn't start till then. But V and I kinda expected it when she got hungrier and started developing a bump on her stomach. Right now I was holding her hand w/ my other hand on the wheel. I glanced over 4 a second. She was beautiful. Then she took her hand away from mine to take off her sweater. She was wearing a tank top that clearly showed her baby bump.

Z: I love that top! It shows your bump which is beautiful.

V:-blushes- Thank you!

She placed one hand on her stomach and took my hand with **her other. **God she was beautiful when she was pregnant. In fact, she was always beautiful. Then my mom called.

Z: -on phone- Hi mom!

S: Hi Zac! Howd the doctors go!

Z: Great! Guess what!?

S: What!

Z: V's 2 ½ months pregnant!

S: Thats great Zac! Tell her I said congrats!

Z: Thanks! I will. So whyd you call?

S: Just seeing how it went!

Z: oh ok! Bye mom! Love you!

S: Love u 2 zac! Bye!

After we hung up I told Vanessa my mom said congrats.

V: Thats sweet.

Then her phone rang and it was her mom.

V: -on phone- Hi mom! Whats up?

G: Just seeing where you are and how the doctor's went.

V: Were 5 minutes away and guess what?

G: WHAT!?

V: Im 2 ½ months pregnant!

G: Oh thats great Vanessa congratulations!

**V: Thanks mom!**

G: Ok well I better go find the girls! See you then bye!

V:Bye!

We arrived at Gina and Greg's house and Stella and V's cousin Gabriella came rushing out and gave V a big hug together.

V: -putting hand on her stomich- Whoa! I love hugs but please don't squish me!

S & G: Sorry!

S: Congrats Ness!

G: Yeah congrats!

**Ok there it is! So thankfully my computer didnt start flickering till now so here's where I have to stop! Comment please! Thanks! Love ya all!**


End file.
